Mrs. Pepper
- Younger= - Baby= - Reboot= }} | species = Pepper shaker | gender = Female | color = Gray and white | relatives = Husband: Mr. Salt Children: Paprika, Cinnamon, Sage, and Ginger Mother: Grandma Cayenne | first = "Blue Prints" (unaired) "Snack Time" (aired) | voice1 = Penelope Jewkes (season 1) Spencer Kayden (seasons 2–6) | voice2 = Gisele Rousseau}} Mrs. Pepper is a main character on Blue's Clues and Blue's Clues & You!. Description Mrs. Pepper is the mother figure of the Blue's Clues house. She lives in the kitchen with her husband Mr. Salt and her children, Paprika and Cinnamon. Like most of her family, she speaks with a French accent and has a talent for cooking. Mrs. Pepper commonly holds Cinnamon in her arms while Mr. Salt holds Paprika. Since she was very young, Mrs. Pepper has loved to swim. She also likes to sing and dance with her husband. In nearly every credit sequence, she and Mr. Salt are shown dancing a waltz. Mrs. Pepper is one of the oldest residents of the house and was an adult while the others were all babies, as shown in "Blue's First Holiday." Looks Mrs. Pepper is mostly gray with hints of white and black to evoke the appearance of multicolored pepper grains. She has two black eyes, two arms, and a pink mouth. Her cap is gray and has three holes. Appearances Mrs. Pepper appears in every episode of Blue's Clues, counting the opening and credit sequences. She is only seen in the credits of the "Bugs!" episode. Her first appearance was in the pilot episode, "Blue Prints." Her last appearance was in the "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" episode of Blue's Room. Trivia *Mrs. Pepper was the 2nd clue in the episode "Blue's News." *In "Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day," two photos show Mrs. Pepper as a baby and as a child. *Throughout the first three seasons, Mrs. Pepper is one of the only four characters to appear in the credits along with Mr. Salt, Tickety, and Blue. *Mrs. Pepper was the first character to have more than one voice artist. Penelope Jewkes voiced her in the first season and Spencer Kayden voiced her for the rest of the series. Merchandise Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Mrs. Pepper Paprika Spice Family Eden Plush Official Image 1998.jpg|Plush by Eden Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-plush-Randtoy.jpg|Plush by Randtoy Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-coin-purse.jpg|Coin purse Blues-Clues-Shaker-family-house-playset.jpg|House playset Blues-Clues-Cinnamon-opposites-block-toy.jpg|Opposites block Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-stamp-figure.jpg|Stamp figure Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-stamp.jpg|Stamp Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-puppets.jpg|Plush puppet Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-flat-figures.jpg|Pop-out figure Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-bubble-set.jpg|Bubble blower set Gallery Promotional images Blues-Clues-and-You-2019-Mr-Salt-and-Mrs-Pepper-art.png Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Character.png Blue's Clues Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with Block.png Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Sprite.gif Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-with-crayon.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-bags.png Book images Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-surprised.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-baking.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-Paprika-rain-hats.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-Paprika-costumes.png Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-Joe.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-shopping.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-baking.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-Mr-Salt-lifeguards.jpg Blues-Clues-Mr-Salt-Mrs-Pepper-Paprika-snacks.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-Spice-family-coloring.png Episode scenes Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper in the Kitchen.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Holding Paprika.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper with Juice Boxes.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Watching a Film.jpg Blues-Clues-Mrs-Pepper-Mr-Salt-scrapbook.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt with Orange.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Pointing to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt Gardening.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt Angry.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt Art.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt with Photos.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Mr. Salt with Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper in the Sink.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon and Grandma Cayenne.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper, Mr. Salt and Paprika in the Kitchen.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper, Paprika and Mr. Salt.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Dream.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Symbol.jpg Blue's Clues Paprika, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper as Pilots.jpg Blues-Clues-and-You-Cinnamon-Paprika-Shakers-trailer.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Shaker family Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Objects Category:Blue's Clues Characters Category:Blue's Clues & You! Characters